


Closing Time: Survival

by SanSese



Series: Closing Time: Chronicles [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, IKEA Furniture, M/M, horror stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Continues directly after Closing Time. Sergio and Iker wander around the store, searching for an exit.





	Closing Time: Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Hang on tight, Ikea's about to come to life...

Sergio was sitting cross-legged on the ground, holding his phone up like an antenna. Iker looked on, slightly annoyed. His phone's flashlight illuminated his immediate surroundings, casting halo's on the multiple closets and cabinets in the area. After their desperate break out of the closet they were trapped in, Sergio had been wandering around, looking for ghosts. His search had been in vain, as he sat on the floor with a pout, deleting the ghost hunting app on his phone. Now, Sergio waved his phone in the air, making Iker frown.

"May I know what you are doing?"

Sergio shushed him, a finger on his lip. He whispered.

"I read that moving light could attract them."

Iker rolled his eyes.

"Really? Sergio, come on. These stories you read on a forum are just that, stories. There are no ghosts." 

"How would you know?"

Iker approached his lover, rubbing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Look, we should search for an exit door. I don't want to spend the night here. My back needs a comfortable bed."

Sergio snorted.

"Well, that's not what's missing here, I think."

Iker chuckled. He pulled Sergio up.

"I meant the familiarity of my own bed, our bed."

He kissed Sergio's cheek. Even though Iker couldn't see it, he knew Sergio was blushing. After all these years, a simple peck could make him shiver.

"My phone's battery is dying, we really should start looking for a door."

Sergio looked at his phone too. 

"Yeah, same. That ghost hunting app used most of it."

The couple began walking, following the arrows they could barely see on the grey floor. The building was awfully quiet, only their footsteps could be heard resonating around the place. Why would there be other sounds anyway, mused Iker. A chill went up his spine as his phone buzzed. Perplexed, he watched the device shutting down, and the flashlight with it. Iker frowned.

"I still had 21 percent battery, how is this possible?"

He turned to Sergio, who was just a vague outline in the darkness. He seemed to be experiencing the same problem, as he shook his phone, grunting.

"Bad waves or something tempering with the battery?"

Iker shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense Sergio." He sighed deeply. They had to find the exit in complete darkness. He took Sergio's hand in his, determined to leave the warehouse as quickly as possible.

"Let's go. We're on the second floor right?"

Sergio grasped Iker's hand a little tighter, thankful for the provided comfort. He tried to remember where they were exactly in the building, but with no point of reference, he couldn't.

"I think, maybe? Let's follow the wall, we're bound to find a door somewhere."

Iker nodded in approval, before whispering an 'ok' as Sergio couldn't see his reaction. He extended his right hand towards the wall and started walking again, advancing slowly as to not bump into furniture. After walking around for a few minutes, Iker stopped. How big was this store? It felt like they were walking in circles, passing by the same shelf shapes that they could distinguish in the dark. 

"Did you hear that?" Sergio turned his head towards the sound he just heard. It had seemed to come from his left, an aisle behind them.

"No. What was it?"

Sergio swallowed. Maybe it hadn't been real.

"I dunno, it sounded like footsteps, but it stopped right as we stopped."

Iker closed his eyes. 

"Really Sergio? It's not the moment for your jokes." Sergio could picture Iker's face, tight and annoyed. He wished too that it was one of his jokes, but he swore he had heard it.

"It's not! I promise!"

Iker tugged Sergio forward.

"We're alone in here, maybe you heard a mouse or something." He looked forward, and squinted his eyes. A weak light could be seen in the distance. Someone would have forgotten to turn it off.

"I'll go fetch the lamp, ok?" Iker squeezed Sergio's hand before letting go, walking faster towards the source of light.

Sergio watched his lover go, arms hugging himself as it suddenly became colder. He started to feel conscious about his breathing and heartbeat, both accelerating as the shadows started to creep closer and closer. Was he losing his mind? FUCK! That sound again! Sergio's feet were already running before his mind knew what he was doing. He had to get to Iker now! 

Meanwhile, Iker was approaching the light, that turned out to be a floor lamp. Just as he reached a hand to grab it, the bulb went out.

"Dammit!" His fingers curled around nothing where the lamp had been standing. The thing had vanished right under his nose! Iker tried to compose himself, but something nudged his left shoe, and he let out a scream. He kicked his foot instinctively, listening as the thing made a metallic sound when it landed. He began to sweat, his mind in overdrive as he tried to think of logic explanations to all of this. He turned around, ready to go fetch Sergio and leave immediately, even if they had to jump out of the window. A light was shining again, this time from the other side. And nearer, he saw Sergio's silhouette running towards him, shouting his name. It's then that he realized that the light was moving too, pursuing Sergio with a loud metallic noise. Iker was rooted to the floor, his face white as a sheet as he saw other pieces of furniture jumping from the shelves, joining in the race. That's it, he was officially losing it.

Sergio was yelling, too afraid to look behind him. The store was coming to life and had decided to kill them. He yanked Iker out of his stupor when he ran past him, and dragged him towards a dark aisle. They were both shivering, Sergio completely out of breath. Iker's knees hit a hard surface and he tumbled forward, Sergio following. The surface felt cold, and seemed to enclose them. 

"We're going to die, oh fuck"

Sergio was crying, clutching Iker's hands in his. Iker draped his coat over the both of them, hoping that it would conceal them from the furniture. He moved his eyes up, and stopped to breath as he saw the light coming right towards them through the textile.

"It's here, shit! I love you so much Sergio..."

They both screamed as the coat was taken off.

*

The security guard blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend the picture before him. Two men, hugging each other as they sobbed, sitting in a bathtub. They were acting like they had seen a ghost. 

"You guys ok?" He lowered his flashlight, frowning. The guys seemed familiar. The blond one let out a shaky laugh. He wiped his wet cheeks and looked back at the other man.

"A guard Iker, it's only a guard!" The man named Iker nodded vehemently, a nervous chuckle shaking his body.

"Uhm, I don't know who you think I was, but I saw a car on the parking and decided to check if there was someone stuck in here. You wouldn't believe how often people get locked in, it's crazy."

The blond whispered. "Yeah, crazy..."

The guard helped them get out of the tub.

"Look guys, I won't ask why you're still here, and I won't make a report, if I can get a picture with you and some autographs, deal?" It had taken a while, but the guard had recognized the two men. He couldn't believe his luck! Iker Casillas and Sergio Ramos in his Ikea! 

The two footballers complied, eager to get out of the building.

"So, you good or should I escort you to the exit?"

Iker Casillas grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him in front of them.

"Please, lead the way."

*

Back at home, the clock read 2:14 am. Sergio and Iker sat on the couch, processing what they had been through.

"From now on, we buy everything online."


End file.
